


getting warmer

by Val Mora (valmora)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Switching, habitually bottom steve, habitually top bucky, super-soldier refractory periods, this fic is utterly without redeeming social importance, when correctly viewed everything is lewd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valmora/pseuds/Val%20Mora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky wouldn't mind feeling Steve's heat a little closer up, maybe getting something out of it even if his dick's down for the count at the moment, and God. Steve all warm and heavy and broken-up with pleasure above and inside him – </p><p>Well. It's not the usual, he'll say that, but it sounds good right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	getting warmer

**Author's Note:**

> As an experiment I decided to write something with a character who normally tops deciding that they want to change things up this once. I don't usually write things with characters having a preferred configuration for sex.
> 
> There's a reference to kototyph's "[Never, Ever](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3582501)" early in this piece. If you spot it, good! If not, you should go read it.
> 
> The penultimate tag I saw used by someone else but cannot find again who it was; the final tag is from Tom Lehrer's "Smut".

Steve's mouth is hanging open. Bucky kisses him again, letting his good arm take most of his weight even if it'll make his back hurt later, and smiles against Steve's lips when Steve forgets to kiss back, too focused on the slide of their bodies together.

"Good?" Bucky asks, trying for roguish and maybe a little smug. It comes out breathless anyway.

"Mm." That's probably agreement. Steve opens his eyes and smiles muzzily up. "Always is."

Bucky tries not to feel grossly endeared. He's about as successful as usual, which means he sighs through a sappy grin that he has to bury into Steve's neck, and gets back to the admittedly well-thanked task of fucking Steve into the mattress.

It's round number three, which means the urgency's gone and Steve's reached a plateau where he just lies back and enjoys the sensation, happy to go along with the press of their bodies, the ways Bucky moves inside him.

Bucky takes his time, stays pressed close and deep, and kisses Steve's neck and collarbone and the softness behind his ear.

He eases into orgasm number three of his own, coming deep and sweet inside him, and stays where he is except to relax his arm and just spreads out on top, giving his back a break.

Steve sighs, petting some more at Bucky's spine. "That was nice."

"Course it was." Bucky nips at his shoulder. Steve'll probably wanna go again in – long enough that Bucky will've cooled down and just want to cuddle by then, probably. "Almost always is."

"I thought we'd agreed not to talk about that one."

" _No, Bucky, I don't need any prep, I never did, just a little lube -_ " Bucky parrots, until Steve, laughing, turns to kiss him.

"I didn't," he says, after it ends. "I swear."

"I know," Bucky says, and goes back to the kissing, though after a moment Steve breaks it to push him off, careful, his hands lingering on Bucky's shoulders and ankles pressed into Bucky's calves as he rolls onto his side.

"'s gonna make a mess," Bucky says, patting Steve's lower back, then giving in to temptation and sliding his fingers lower to dip them into the heat of Steve's body, demonstratively.

"So you're fine being elbow-deep in engine grease, but you don't like having a wet spot in the bed?" Steve teases, like it isn't totally different and he knows it.

"One of my elbows _needs_ engine grease," Bucky points out, kissing him again.

"And it's a very nice elbow," Steve agrees, too obediently. Bucky can smell him plotting something. "Ever thought about putting it in?"

"Jesus _Christ_. That's –" Bucky, for lack of available hands, buries his face in Steve's shoulder. "I don't even think that's physically possible."

Steve laughs a little. "Probably not. But it made you hot."

"You're ridiculous."

"Mmhm." Steve's good at distracting him with kissing, at least. He doesn't miss being his old self – can't miss what feels like it happened in a movie, a long time ago – but having this, being able to enjoy all the ridiculous shit Steve says and that they do together in bed, is – he wants to keep this. To keep this happiness together.

 

"Wanna go again?" Steve asks, afterwards, grinning against Bucky's cheek, his dick nestled into the cut of Bucky's hip. His lips are wet against Bucky's skin.

"You're _ridiculous_ ," Bucky says, "right, come here," and Steve goes with the pressure of his arm onto Bucky, dick sliding warm against his, which stays resolutely soft despite his own will.

"Hi," Steve murmurs, smiling faintly, nose brushing Bucky's. It tickles a little, his breath warm, and their stomachs pressed together.

Bucky's heart squeezes. He pets at Steve's back, careful and slow, with his left hand. "Hey yourself," he breathes. "God, listen to us. We're happy."

"Yeah." Steve runs his fingers through Bucky's hair on the pillow, catching on the knots that always tangle up. His smile's gotten wider, and his eyes have crinkles at the corners that Bucky tilts his chin up enough to kiss.

"I love you," Bucky says against Steve's eyelashes, and then gives in, and kisses his eyelids, then his mouth, to stop himself from saying anything more ridiculous and revealing and unabashedly true.

"God, Bucky, you –" Steve's voice is shocked and bright with desperate happiness, and Bucky has to chase after him for another kiss that almost doesn't stop him from saying sweet, confessing things that Bucky's too hot with embarrassment to listen to, at least until Bucky slaps a hand down on Steve's ass and starts him grinding up on Bucky's hip.

It's nice, Steve getting all hot against him, breathing hard. Bucky wouldn't mind feeling it a little closer up, maybe getting something out of it even if his dick's still down for the count, and God. Steve all warm and heavy and broken-up with pleasure above and inside him – 

Well. It's not the usual, he'll say that, but it sounds good right now.

He tilts his head, murmurs into Steve's ear, "Hey, wanna switch things up a little? You in me?"

"Yeah?" Steve slows, careful, and pushes himself up enough to look Bucky in the eye. "I wouldn't mind."

The smirk on his face just happens, no input from him. "Yeah, I didn't think so." He wriggles unhelpfully when Steve reaches for the lube on the nightstand.

"I like being close to you," Steve admits, shuffling down the bed and kneeling between Bucky's thighs, spreading them further.

"Had no idea." To cut the sarcasm, he rubs his knee against Steve's side, fond. "Better hop to."

Steve gives him a look like – like Bucky being there is a miracle and he's giving thanks. Maybe it is. Some days Bucky even feels like he might agree. He manages an expression back that might be reassuring.

"C'mon. I need prep, just like you."

Steve laughs, strokes his thigh, and drags his fingers over Bucky in slick, gentle circles. Bucky relaxes into it, letting his head rest easily on the pillow, closing his eyes, just listening to Steve's breathing deepen, feeling the slide of it, the easier stretch after Steve adds more lube.

He cracks an eyelid. "Like what you see?" Steve's flushed down his throat, and his gaze darts back up from where he's working Bucky open, with a guilty little widening of the eyes.

"Yeah." He doesn't stop, in a nice mindless repetitive way Bucky really likes. "It's – you're really warm."

"Like wearing a Snuggie," Bucky says. "For your cock. A-plus, would wear again."

"Anytime you ask," Steve says, grinning and cheeky, and adds another finger.

"Baby, I'm always cold, it's the forty years in cryo –" Bucky starts, but Steve makes one of those _I hate when it's cold because I was inadvertently cryofrozen and I still have trauma and I hate that I couldn't save you_ faces, and sex is not the time for those. "Christ, sorry, I'm an idiot, c'mere, gimme a kiss."

"It's fine." Steve slides his fingers out and stretches back out on top of Bucky, kiss maybe a little more intense than usual, slow and caring and very deliberate, as Bucky strokes his back.

He could say something reassuring, or he could try to get them back on track. Being reassuring will definitely permanently ruin the mood, and Bucky, frankly, was liking the idea of Steve getting all unmade inside him, so it's gonna have to be option two.

"Okay," Bucky says. "My turn now." He draws his knees up and watches the way Steve's eyes go wide.

"Okay." Steve sits back a little, puts on more lube, lines them up. The blunt pressure of Steve nudging into him makes Bucky hold his breath, waiting.

He opens up, a good stretch still, Steve not breathing either above him until the whole head is in and the slide gets easy.

"I," Bucky tries, breathless, hooking his heels over Steve's thighs.

"Yeah?" Steve grins down at him and folds closer, stretching his hands up to grab the edge of the bed. He's lying full on Bucky, but it's kind of nice, not heavier than Bucky can take and a little reassuring. Besides making him feel all easy inside.

"Nice knowing you're not faking it when I fuck you," Bucky says sweetly. "Good for my ego."

"How d'you know?" Steve rubs his nose into Bucky's cheek. "You ever seen me fake it?"

"I dare you." Bucky nips at the corner of his mouth. "I dare you to fake it so well you actually shoot off." 

"Yeah, okay, it's not my fault I like taking your cock so deep I can practically taste it," Steve says, which is just cruel, considering how much Bucky likes having Steve in his mouth. He goes all hot – damn it, his dick's still down for the count, even with Steve's abs smeared up all against it, what a fucking traitor – and clenches up around Steve, who huffs and gets to work. 

Well, for a given value of work, given he's going glacially slow. Bucky kicks him, not very effectively.

"You're not even up for this," Steve protests. "Why are you fussing about me taking my time and enjoying it?"

"Maybe I don't gotta be to wanna get pounded." Bucky rocks into the next thrust, digging his heels in and clenching his thighs to try to urge Steve on. "You aren't, always."

"Yeah, I remember. But I know you like it slow." He kisses under Bucky's jaw. "I like it this way. I can hear your breathing and feel you get hot and we're close. It's good." He breathes into Bucky's ear, and Bucky writhes, ticklish. "Mm, do that again."

" _You_ do that again," Bucky retorts, and Steve does, so Bucky does. It's nice, knowing each other this well. They're both different now, from when they last were something like steady – Steve apparently never felt right about them being sweethearts when he was supposed to be Bucky's commanding officer, and even if they'd wanted to get up to breaking fraternization regs, there hadn't been much privacy or chance to do it in, between Hydra, the Howlies, and just plain exhaustion. What pieces he remembers of when Hydra had him, even if he'd had the brainpower for sex, he'd probably have picked sleep instead, and the war was probably the same. 

They've had to relearn each other, and themselves, in a way. Which things Steve used to be able to do – like pull his pants off and sit straight down on Bucky's lubed-up dick, shit – and can't, anymore. And Bucky kinda gets the feeling maybe he liked it rough, but these days he's not interested. Maybe someday he'll stop waiting for people to use stun batons when they get angry at him, too.

"Hey," Steve murmurs, cupping his jaw. Bucky turns into the touch. "This okay?"

"Yeah." Bucky lets go of Steve's back and hooks his hands over his own thighs. "Just caught in my head."

"There's probably a joke in there about you being unhinged." Steve draws back out of him, slow and easy.

"Yeah, and I see you there implyin' it," Bucky drawls. "See if I hop in bed with you again."

"Better make it good, then." Steve buries what's definitely a smile against Bucky's cheek and grinds back up into him, abs flexing against his dick.

"I'll let you know when you stop being cold."

"Thought you were complaining just yesterday –" Steve breaks off when Bucky tangles his fingers in Steve's hair and starts pulling. Whines high in his throat and speeds up, his lovely smart mouth quieted, and really starts getting down to the sex.

He has a good, steady rhythm, Steve does. He's deliberate about getting laid, once he gets going, and when he's been dared into not trying to get Bucky off first. And the heave of his breath as it deepens and speeds, the wet heavy thick slide of him, God – 

"Warm," Bucky says. Steve pants at the corner of his mouth, sweat smearing between their chests. The angle isn't much good for Bucky, orgasmically speaking, but Steve's having a hell of a time, and it feels nice to be – to be a place, for him. Treasured and well-used.

"Yeah?" Steve kisses his neck. "Whaddya need?"

"C'mere 'n kiss me."

Steve has to prop himself up to do it, changing the angle, and Bucky uncurls a little with him. He risks letting go of one of his legs and uses the new room between them to start jerking off, keeping his hand slow and off-time to Steve's thrusts, and shuddery from the heat and attention of the kiss. 

It's so good, and he's finally getting hard, at fucking last.

Not to say it's not a drag when Steve starts speeding up, close to coming and jerking into him hard enough it's edging to raw pleasure-pain.

"You're doing good," Bucky gasps out, "'s good, don't have to wait for me," and Steve, shivering, drags into him and comes.

He lingers there, twitching and pressing kisses to Bucky's knee – what a sap – as he comes down from it, and Bucky kindly refrains from trying to get a little more for himself out of Steve's wilting dick still inside him, though he's not above keeping a hand on himself to stay warm.

Eventually, Steve rallies, finishes the work his softening dick started, and pulls out. It makes Bucky draw in a breath, the pressure of opening up again and then no longer being full.

"You okay?" Steve pets at his hip.

"Never better." Bucky fumbles for Steve's hand and puts it over his dick. "Hope you weren't planning on a nap next."

"Nothing better to do," Steve says sweetly, and, like an asshole, lets go to cover a faked yawn.

Bucky flips them while Steve's guard is down, shoves his legs apart, and slides home inside him, to Steve's laughter.

"Truth?" he offers, hands on Steve's hips and Steve stroking his arms, knees up in the air. "That was nice, but this is better."

"Damn right." Steve's eyes flutter shut as Bucky starts to move. "Mm, right there, c'mon."

"You're not even –" Bucky gives up. One of these days he's gonna try to get Steve to come dry, and it's going to be great. Not now, though, if only because Steve's already making happy, high noises of satisfaction, furrow between his brows and mouth dropped open. God, he's gorgeous, and feels even better.

"C'mere." Steve holds out his arms and gathers Bucky in to his chest, holding him, stroking fingers through his hair. Bucky lets his eyes close and relaxes, letting the sweetness of it wash over him. Steve's really something else, a little miracle that Bucky gets to hold onto, and Bucky's grateful. The small of his back is sweaty, and his neck and shoulders ache distantly, and he really doesn't care, Steve all hot and grasping beneath him.

It doesn't take long. Steve stretches, dreamily, after Bucky stops jerking into him, and nuzzles into his hair.

"I'm stupid in love with you," Bucky says distantly, past shame. Steve slips his fingers through the sweat on his back.

"I love you too." Steve's voice is low, a little amused, and he kisses the shell of Bucky's ear. "You make me happy."

"Mm." He could play it off, but he's happy, too, and the words settle heavy and warm in his spine every time Steve says them. He kisses Steve's neck. "You, too."

Steve shifts, so Bucky pulls out and makes to get off him, but Steve squeezes tighter and keeps him close. "Stay," he says, and huffs, probably trying to keep Bucky's hair out of his mouth.

Bucky grunts, but he doesn't mind. Opposite of it, really.


End file.
